Red String of Fate
by MissMirette
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Jinx / Kid Flash (TT/YJ). To be updated.
1. Chapter 1 - Grocery Shopping

**A/N:** Hello! Thanks for checking out my fics. I roleplay on tumblr (betterlucknexxtime) as Jinx, and this fic will contain all the flinx drabbles I write that I like, so updates will go as I write. Length may vary. Some of these drabbles will be written for a Young Justice version of Wally, which will be labeled and noted. Enjoy, and I'd love to hear what you guys think!

**Prompt:** Red String of Fate #54 Our muses are destined to meet during a grocery shop run where they crash their trolleys into each other.  
**Pairing:** Kid Flash (YJ) / Jinx  
**Word Count:** 370

* * *

The tension between the two people glaring each other down was impalpable, but heavy enough to make everyone on the other sides of the aisle freeze and walk elsewhere. Behind the girl was the meat section, at which Wally was eyeing hungrily. A nice bacon and waffle breakfast had him nearly salivating on the spot. Behind him, however, was the fruit and sweets section, at which Jinx eyed with an almost lustful look. A box of chocolate covered strawberries as a little treat to help her through her stressful day …

But the two of them were stuck in the middle of the aisle, overflowing trolleys having rammed into each other in their haste. And by the looks of the other's eyes, neither was giving an inch.

It was Wally that broke the tension first, letting out a long, exasperated sigh. The moments were _killing_ him. If he were in costume, this run would've been done hours ago.

"Look, lady, it's been a long day. Can you just move, please?"

Jinx was not amused at being asked to back up out of someone's way. Here she was, shopping with actual clean money for once, and some jerk was asking _her_ of all people to move?

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared right back. "Make me."

There was only the slightest hint of warning (the small smile that perked up) before she felt herself being pushed back by her trolley. Unfortunately, Wally's shoelace just _so happened_ to become untied at that moment, causing him to lose his balance and trip, knocking both shopping carts over.

The two sat at the end of the aisle, groceries hopelessly mixed up.

"It'll take _forever_ to sort through this." He moaned, holding his head. The pinkette grimaced in return and held up a box of slightly smooshed donuts, identical to the other box. They stared at the two containers, then looked away, embarrassed as their stomachs grumbled in unison. Wally hesitated, then grinned, getting up and holding a hand out to her.

"How about I just buy the whole thing together and we kick it at my place?"

She really was a lot cuter when she grinned at him like that.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eclipse

**Prompt:** Cat - credit to kidbigmouth tumblr  
**Pairing:** Wally West (YJ) / Jinx  
**Word Count:** 613  
**Written for:** Shuwappy tumblr  
**Fanart:** Can be found on shuwappy's blog /post/93126972190

* * *

"Wally! Look at her!" The pinkette walked over to the glass cages the cats where being kept in. A small black kitten, no more than a month old, padded over softly to paw at the air holes. There was a soft patch of white that looked like a crescent moon on her forehead. Jinx smiled and put her fingertip in a mock handshake before turning to her boyfriend.

"She's_ perfect_."

Her enthusiasm was met with a pleading whine.

"But Jinx, I don't want a cat. Look over there!" On the other side of the pet store were plastic barred cages, in which a group of golden retriever pups were wrestling one another. Wally grinned at the sight, then back at her hopefully.

She sighed.

"Both of us are out all day. You need to protect Keystone, and I work at STAR Labs. We don't have time for a dog. A cat, on the other hand, doesn't need pampering and a lot of time."

"But cats are boooooooooooring."

"—We're taking her home." Her tone left no room for argument.

* * *

The kitten who they named Eclipse (well, Jinx named it, Wally was too busy spamming her phone with pictures of puppies) took to their home extremely well. She had a habit of jumping straight into Jinx's arms the minute she got home, purring and rubbing her head against her chest. To be fair, Eclipse tried to do the same thing to Wally, but he would scowl and ignore her.

A few weeks later, STAR Labs was under attack. Somehow, the League of Shadows had discovered their newest experiment: the ability to put a tracker within DNA itself. They would be able to find any of their targets, forever.

Thankfully, with some backup from a few former villain contacts, they were able to withhold the assault, until the Flash helped ward the attack off.

Jinx, head security of STAR Labs, stood in the middle of the debris from the fight, directing orders to repair their defenses. With a small groan, she tapped her headpiece.

"Jinx to Kid Flash."

"Minx! I just heard, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We need to do a clean up and sweep though."

"Do you need backup?"

"No, but I'm going to be home a little late. Don't wait up."

"Alright." She could almost see his lips jut out in that trademark pout. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too." The pinkette rolled her eyes but smiled, causing one of the guards to look at her with shock. The soft look on her face instantly hardened as she snapped at him, hands on her hips.

"What are you looking at? Take that to B13. _Now_!"

* * *

At 3:15 AM, the door to their house finally swung open, illuminating the room with the soft glow of the streetlamps outside. It revealed a red haired man on the couch, curled up into himself.

_Damn it, I told him not to wait up. _

Jinx slipped off her coat and was about to drag him into bed, again, when a black spot caught her eye. At first glance it looked like Wally was cuddling a furry pillow to his chest. It was only when said pillow blinked its eyes open and yawned at her before nosing Wally's cheek that she realized he was cuddling Eclipse.

Wally smiled when the pink nose touched him and curled just a little more tightly around their kitten.

* * *

When Wally West woke up to the smell of breakfast, Eclipse was gone, most likely off hunting somewhere. In her place were several printed photographs. A post-it note on them clearly wrote: Your turn to clean the litter-box today.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm In Love With You

**Prompt:** Reaction to "I'm in love with you"  
**Pairing: **Kid Flash (TT)/Jinx  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Word Count:** 383

* * *

Fairytales were just that. Fairytales. Fantasies in an ideal world, given to little children before the kiss of Morpheus took them so that sweet slumbers may sooth their naive minds.

He was her_ best fairytale story_. But they were just that. A fairytale.

Wide, sparkling, trusting eyes stared at her. They always made her feel like he could see right past all the careful layers of acting she perfected in the HIVE. Wally didn't look like he was staring at bad luck, a powerful tool, or even the criminal she was. No, it felt like he saw the wry artist that just wanted to be remembered.

And that's why she couldn't be with him.

Her strength relied on her taking care of herself. Her very face itself was her mask, carefully styled to give off the impression she wanted to give. Even her movements were signed by grace itself, selling herself off as a beautiful, untouchable creature. But the yellow speedster would take her out, make her mask crack, and sweep her off her feet quite literally.

Before she knew it, Jinx had grown a soft spot for him. Looked forward to seeing him, missed him when he was busy.

And she could not afford to be like this. There were—more important things to do, like become part of some larger, higher up group so that she could make a name for herself. So that when she died, people would remember Jinx, the enchanting sorceress.

Would _Wally remember her_?

Her eyes hardened and she glared down at him, mustering up all the cruel edge she possibly could to strike him with. Her voice sounded like a strangers as she curled her lip in disgust.

"And I'm not. You're an _idiot_ if you think I could_ ever_ love you."

With those words, she turned away, resisting the urge to fix this. To go back and hug him and tell him that she loved him too. That he was her sun, her inspiration, and the one who stole away her heart.

Why did being strong make her feel like she was breaking into pieces?

That night, she hugged the unicorn he had won her at the fair to sleep, staining it with her tears. It was the first time she'd cried since Cyborg broke her heart; but this time, she had broken her own so that nobody else could.


	4. Chapter 4 - I'll See You Next Week

**Prompt:** Make kidbigmouth cry tbh  
**Pairing:** Wally West / Jinx, Wally West / Linda Park  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
**Word Count:** 1507

* * *

The chains scraped harshly in the musty air, ringing loudly to drown out the dripping in the prison. The pinkette dragged herself upright, blinking tiredly at her visitor. Her eyes followed him as he sat down on the edge of her cot, hand brushing against the coarse blanket she covered herself in.

"Jinx."

"Why are you here, Kid?"

"To visit you."

She was silent, waiting for him to answer the question she actually asked.

"—I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm in prison. I'm in _Iron Heights_. What do you expect?"

He ignored her words in favor of brushing the dirty, plastered hair behind her ear. The dank cell didn't agree well with her as clammy skin was revealed underneath.

"You look awful, no offense."

She was silent.

"I'll see you next week."

* * *

"Doing any better?"

"… Go away."

"Ahw c'mon, just let me care about you, okay?"

"I don't need you to care about me."

"But you're stuck with me, so deal with it. I'll see you next week."

* * *

"Lucky, I brought your favorite food." He waltzed in with a forced smile, his forehead creased in concern as she struggled to sit up. "Here, let me help."

His sudden rush swept the blanket off her body. Kid Flash reached down to pick it up, only to see pink out of the corner of his eye. Pink? But wasn't her power—

Jagged, _angry_ lines of pink spiraled down from her neck, where the power inhibitor was clamped tightly to block her bad luck. It seemed to be causing a sort of magical rash, like lights shining through cracks in an explosion. He reached out with shaking fingers to touch it, only to feel her skin _break_ and dye his finger red.

Kid Flash reeled back and stared at his finger in shock, then at his girlfriend (or ex ever since she was sent to prison) in shock. She was shivering on the bed, and now with the blanket gone, he could see the ripped fabric of her dress. She had torn her dress from the chest down to make a makeshift bandage for her torso, which shone with pink light. The process revealed her ribs. He could count each one.

_He suddenly realized what she meant when she told him that she was cursed._

"Jinx." It was a heartbroken, angry sound as he gently picked her up and propped her against his shoulder. She was always slender, but this—it felt like he was holding a skeleton.

"Go away. Just go."

"No." The chocolate covered strawberries that he had brought was taken out and placed to her lips. A pink tongue came out to touch it tentatively before she took a small bite.

"Thanks."

"… Anything for you, Lucky." The speedster managed to feed her a few strawberries before she fell asleep, obviously exhausted. Grabbing the blanket, Wally covered her back up to the neck before leaving, intent on giving the Justice League a piece of his mind.

"I'll see you next week."

* * *

"Hey Lucky."

The girl didn't attempt to get up, merely opened tired pink eyes to blink at him.

"I'm getting you out of here, okay? They're going through the processing and we'll get you all nice and healthy again. We'll do something about the collar and I'll feed you like a speedster, okay?"

Her lips twitched slightly in response to his weak smile.

"I brought you a book this time. I know, you always wanted me to read more. Joy Luck Club by Amy Tan. I figured you would like it."

He read the entire book, even when she fell asleep—maybe she could hear it in her dreams and help soothe her. Even if his voice was choked with sobs at the way the light traveled up to her cheekbones and down to her stomach.

"I'll see you next week."

* * *

"Jinx! They're going to transfer you to Blackgates, we'll—Jinx? JINX!"

He zoomed to her side, phasing straight through the bars. His hand was on her neck, ear against her chest, desperate to hear a thump. There was none. Within a fraction of a second he started pumping her chest, his lips on her cracked and bleeding ones.

After a few tense seconds to which the Green Lantern and the Flash stared at the desperate scene in shock, the girl gave a gasp of pain and immediately passed out again.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded, but his lips were pressed in a tight frown. "She's been coming here to Star Labs regularly since she was a child. Her power requires her to stabilize her DNA, less it rip her apart. Since she missed her regular checkup, added the power inhibitor—the only way we could save her without killing her was by removing her power."

"Wait, you can do that? But—if you could, why didn't you do it before? She hates her power."

"Because she is her power. Without it, her body is missing essentially part of itself. Imagine not having white blood cells at all. She's alive, but her body is fragile. Falling to her knees can cause a fracture, a high five might break her wrist. Treat her like you would a porcelain doll, or you will end up killing her. And—try not to upset her."

Barry looked at his nephew with a sad expression, nodding towards the door. "I'll be telling the JL that she's not going back to prison. Not after this."

Kid Flash gulped and nodded, trying to slow down his breathing and uneasy vibrating before entering the room.

He could hardly believe that small, delicate looking girl on the bed hooked up to all those tubes and machines was Jinx. His girlfriend was supposed to be strong, powerful, shooting hexes at him and glaring with those beautiful eyes and lips. Nobody messed with her, even if you could break the sound barrier in your sneakers. She was invincible. The speedster stepped closer and reached out with a shaking hand. He brushed the now completely white hair and caressed the translucent looking skin. It was still soft, but cold. No more _pink._

She opened her eyes at his touch. His lips immediately lifted at the sight. Her eyes were still pink, though much paler. They still held the same light to them, even if the light was weak.

This was still _his_ Jinx.

"I'm so sorry, you'll get better, and I'll take you home and make it up to you, I swea—"

"Wally, I'm not going back."

"—Why? I swear I won't hurt you, I—"

"It's not about you, idiot. It's me. I can't be the girl you want, not like this."

"I don't care, I—"

"But I do. I need to stay here, where I can get treated. Go, Wally. You need to be with someone that can watch you run."

"_No_, Iris."

"Please Wally. Just grant me one last wish."

"… I'll see you next week.".

* * *

_God please, just a little faster, he needed to get there—_

[ Star Labs has been attacked. The entire building has collapsed and it is confirmed that at dozens of scientists and doctors are still trapped in the debris. We need you there to save— ]

He skidded to a halt, zooming around and checking each room for his girl, whether she wanted to be or not.

_Please, please, don't let him be too late … _

And then he found her, crushed underneath a slab of concrete. Her face was broken, jaw clearly fractured. Someone had hit her, hard. But why? And what was she doing—in the database room?

He looked at the screens. It was shattered, as if someone had went on a rampage and destroyed everything in anger. And in the dead girl's hand was a USB. She had held onto it tightly; her fingers cracked when he pulled the familiar object out. He knew what this was. The only backup copy to all of Star Lab's research. She must've came in here and destroyed all the data so the attacker couldn't steal it—

A howl ran through his throat, painful, heart-wrenching.

And then he was running.

Running.

_Running_.

* * *

"I'll be back later, Linda."

His wife gave him a sad, knowing smile and nodded.

Wallace West, the Flash, knelt in front of the statue of Iris Bellaire, who died a hero to protect Star Labs and the information that could potentially destroy the world. She wasn't dressed up with those tights and funny hair—no, she was wearing a summer dress, her hair down in a beautiful cascade. She was smiling and standing in front of the rebuilt Star Labs, with a hint of mischief and her hand on her hips.

Beautiful.

Strong.

Invincible.

His girl, his Jinx, his lucky charm.

He took away the wilting rose and put a fresh one there, as he did carefully for the last 10 years, then sped off out of Star City.

_I'll see you next week. _


	5. Chapter 5 - 33

**A/N: **Here's something fluffy as an apology for the last chapter! And I don't do individual review responses, but I do read and appreciate every single one!

**Prompt:** 33% - 100 Word Drabble Set  
**Paring:** Kid Flash (TT) /Jinx  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Please? Just a few bites."

"If I say yes, you'll just eat it all and we won't have any to bring to the potluck at the Tower.

"So?"

"It would technically be stealing from the Titans if we show up empty handed."

"You must be rubbing off on me."

"You're not helping your case."

"… Just one bite?"

"One bite if you stop annoying me and let me bake."

"Deal."

"Wallace West that was the most gigantic bite I've ever seen you idiot! That was almost a third of the bowl!"

"Irs nuff my fau't if cookie doh sticks t'gether."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dead Wrong

**Prompt:** Dead Wrong  
**Paring:** Kid Flash (TT) / Jinx  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

You hexed me.

You hurt me.

You think that it would make me_ run away_.

You think that you don't have any choices and push everything away. I see the good in you, Jinx. I know you stop at the orphanage, even though the gifts are bought by stolen money. I know that you try not to unnecessarily hurt the civilians—that hex you took back at the cost of hexing yourself at seven times the power? Yeah, I saw that too.

You think that I'm a fool.

You think that I'm going to give up.

Baby, you're_ dead wrong_.


	7. Chapter 7 - Birds and the Bees

**Prompt:** Send me anons as my kids  
**Pairing:** Wally West & Jinx  
**Word Count:** 265

* * *

"Mommy, daddy said to approach you about the story of the birds and the bees."

There was a split second look of surprise before she threw a heavy glare at her husband. Who was now a blur out of the room, trailing what sounded suspiciously like laughter behind him. Jinx rubbed at her temples, looking helplessly at the twins.

May and Ace both looked at her expectantly, eyes bright open with surprise.

No. This was not happening. She was not going to begin with the "you see children, when two people love each other" speech cliche. With a smirk on her lips, Jinx gestured for the 6 year olds to follow her to the computer lab.

[ dinner that night ]

"Daddy! We leaned about DNA today!" May whizzed up to Wally, bouncing happily on his knee. "We learned about having 23 chromosomes and how when a boy cell and a girl cell combines it becomes a … a … "

"Embryo." Ace added rather snarkily from the other side of the dinner table, where he was helping Jinx set up plates.

"Yeah, embryo! And those have 46 chromosomes, and they grow inside a girl's body." May dropped her voice in an obvious whisper, hand by Wally's ear. "Daddy, mommy said to ask you about how the baby comes out."

Jinx chose that moment to turn and grin at her husband, the devilish light still glimmering in her eyes after all these years.

"Daddy can tell you all about it over dinner, sweetie."

Nope, that gulp from the man of the house definitely wasn't imagined.


	8. Chapter 8 - Trick or Treat

**Prompt:** Trick or Treat! #6 Mouth-to-mouth Candy  
**Pairing:** Wally West /Jinx  
**Word Count:** 216

* * *

This was completely his fault. He shouldn't have fought over the piece of candy with her. The little voice in the back of her voice that told her she shouldn't have tried to argue with _Kid Flash_ of all people over food was quickly squashed.

Yeah, this was _completely_ his fault.

Wally jerked his head back, trying to pull the piece of strawberry Laffy Taffy towards him.

... War declaration accepted.

With a glare, the pinkette chomped down, pulling the stretchy candy towards her. The candy grew longer and thinner, the middle portion growing softer and lighter. Without realizing it, both had taken a step forward to fight for the remaining bits of taffy.

Jinx wasn't expecting the tips that tasted of chocolate and sugar to press against hers, _nope_,_ not at all_. It was an total accident that was completely his fault.

The two pulled away after the sweet, chaste kiss, each chewing on their own half of the taffy. The speedster looked over and grinned with a too-pleased expression on his face.

"I could make a Disney—"

"—no."

"But _Lady Jinx_—"

"No, _Tramp_. And before you suggest it, we are _not_ having spaghetti tonight."

When the smell of sauce filled the air that night, Jinx hid her smile behind her sketchbook.


	9. Chapter 9 - Lap Dance

**A/N:** Alright I wasn't so sure about these drabbles, but kidbigmouth and I are pretty proud of these sister drabbles. This is a lap dance, but there's nothing explicit & there's a fade to black. I don't think it would be M, but use caution I suppose !  
**Prompt:** Lap Dance  
**Pairing:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Word Count:** 874  
**Author:** kidbigmouth tumblr

* * *

Maybe if Wally hadn't entertained the idea—he honestly didn't think she'd take him _seriously_—he wouldn't be standing in front of the smirking girl right now in literally nothing else save for his spandex, boots, gloves, and goggles. Sure, didn't sound _so_ bad, but if those came off, well, that was it.

Going commando hadn't been one of his brightest ideas.

"Right," he murmured, drifting over to the stereo. She had everything readily laid out for him, purple candles scattered sparingly throughout her room, incense and roses intertwined, a blank CD labeled with nothing else but "Play Me" in hurried cursive—his lips twitched into a fond smile.

She really did want this. Who was he to fail on the deliverance?

Once he popped the disc in and pressed play, he spun slowly on his heel and let the sensual hymn puppeteer his every move. The roll of his hips stayed fluid, _natural_; the melody soon picked up the pace and so did he. Wally had recognized the song right away, and when the tune approached a rather harsh beat, he timed it just right, a rough thrust perfectly in sync.

Green shot to pink at that moment—not breaking eye contact with every suggestive move he made was an absolute _must_, regardless of how tempting it was. She might not be able to touch, not right now, but she could watch, and Wally sure as hell figured he'd make himself worth watching.

To think the pinkette was actually starting to enjoy it wouldn't be too much of a stretch, would it? The way her breath caught when he had looked at her, back straightening with piqued interest, delicate fingers curling around the edge of her seat in silent anticipation. The bar was set and he didn't want to disappoint.

Gloves were the first to go, carefully undoing tiny little latches and slipping them off by the fingers.

One.

By.

One.

Agonizingly slow, particularly for the speedster. But that pretty little glare, nose crinkled (cutely) in annoyance made it worth it.

All the while Wally's body never stopped moving, didn't pause, didn't stutter—it rose and fell, merging seamlessly with the flow of the music. Chest popped, hips bucked, feet stayed a shoulder-width apart to give her the _perfect_ view … Didn't miss a single beat. Every second counted.

Bare hands swept up for the goggles perched right underneath his hairline, tugging them down to rest lazily around his neck. The cowl disappeared soon after, Wally intentionally taking his sweet time with the actual unzipping—surely she wouldn't mind the wait? She had a whole lot else to focus on, after all.

Like how his signature spandex suddenly clung a little tighter than usual, or how his free hand touched and groped places in ways that left absolutely no room for innocent thoughts. Not that there were any to begin with, honestly.

By the time his uniform was a quarter undone, the speedster shimmied out of the top portion, freckled shoulders peeking through with his arms trailing right after. He wasn't shy in the slightest; he was pretty damn well built and he _knew_ it, making sure to flaunt his assets while shoving the tainted yellow as far down as he dared. Fabric bunched dangerously low around his hips, every swing and sashay threatening its fall.

Maybe that was the point.

Another song picked up (as for how many had actually passed, he didn't know, he had long since lost count) and the building crescendo was, to put it simply, _raunchy_. There might not be a better opportunity. A wickedly smug grin played underneath his freckles, his stride toward her anything but playful—it was predatory.

Legs spread and settled on either side of the girl's own, a hand reaching behind her to grip the chair while the other slid over bare skin, touching what she couldn't. What she wasn't _allowed_ to touch. With each pulsation the speakers let loose, Wally inched closer to the fidgeting body underneath his, rocking tauntingly slow, never quite actually making contact. Despite how much _he_ wanted to.

She should totally praise him for his self-control later. Because this was _hard_—

… Bad choice of wording there, West.

A breathy sigh tumbled out before he could catch it, and the speedster quickly bit down on his bottom lip to keep any more involuntary sounds from escaping. Lest he end this 'dance' on an embarrassing note.

It's when the low tune stuttered to a crawl that he let the inside of his thighs brush down against her legs, but only for a second—enough to tease at her expense, yet not enough to satiate his own growing desire. Needless to say, Wally felt himself caring less and less about continuing the charade and keeping his distance just to lock her in a state of frustrated wanting. Why should he have to suffer too? Totally unfair.

The second his nose pressed into a rosy cheek, teeth grazing the sweet skin along her jawline, hands drowning in soft pink, Wally knew he was a lost cause.

Truth be told, having what remained of your clothes ripped to shreds by an urgent hex was a lot sexier than he thought it'd be.


	10. Chapter 10 - Strip Tease

**A/N:** And this is my sister drabble in response ! Again, same warnings, strip tease but no explicit content, fade to black. It's more saucy than the last one though so maybe more of an M rating in this one.  
**Prompt:** Strip Tease  
**Pairing:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Word Count:** 1090

* * *

She couldn't _believe_ the luck that had landed her in this situation. If the pinkette knew that Wally West was actually good at video games, she wouldn't have made the bet. Counting on him raging at moving at the same pace as everyone else didn't work, unfortunately. Jinx could make all the excuses she wanted about not seeing the witch, but in the end, the scores didn't lie.

And now, she was standing in front of the TV, it's flashing lights of the loading screen making her a dark figure to the speedster's eyes. What light escaped around her form showed the grin on his face, that insufferable smirk. But he was serious, watching her expectantly with those glimmering emerald eyes.

And Jinx was never one to back down from a _challenge_.

And besides, she had a lap dance to pay him back for.

The background ambiance of the game created a perfect _grungy_ tone to her swaying as the light flashed and flickered around her, into the room. It caressed her body, which swayed side to side, flaunting the curves and slender figure. Her skirt flared up as she twirled in place, showing just a inch too much thigh for appropriate standards.

One leg lifted straight up into the air, making a perfect split to the ceiling that only a gymnast could do. Her finger hooked around the zipper of her heel, and when she slowly stretched back down, the shoe slipped off and dropped to the side with a soft thunk. The girl stepped forward, leaning her knee against the empty coffee table to slip out of her other heel. Jinx was closer now, a mere few feet away from the enraptured speedster.

After all, she did want to give him the _best_ view.

Delicate hands reached up to her collarbones, brushing her shoulders back as her head tilted back, drawing attention to the pale, slender neck. Her legging-protected knees slid easily on the smooth wood as she widened her legs, sinking down then back up slowly. As her fluid movement set the pace at an exceedingly _slow_ pace, her hands traveled down, brushing down her chest to curve in at the center, cupping the perfect shape before traveling down to her waist. They lingered there for a moment before drawing closer together, then down. The touch was _anything_ but innocent, one hand slowly sliding back and forth. Pink eyes watched him playfully, noting with pleasure at the way his attention was _completely _focused on her.

And oh, she was going to keep them there.

The hands move away—a smirk appeared at his childish pout—to reach underneath the hem of her dress. Jinx turned and bent backward across the table, arching her body up as she pulled her dress off of her slowly, tantalizingly, inch by inch of soft black cloth revealing pale skin. She could feel the edge coming from him, the restraint he had to have to not help her.

No no, that was against the rules. He called her _slowpoke_; now he'd have to deal with the _consequences_.

Finally the last bit was pulled off her head, and she was able to toss the dress aside. Jinx took the opportunity to run her fingers through her hair, effectively unlocking the magic that held it up it its usual horns. Now, it swirled down past her shoulders in wild locks, framing her glowing eyes perfectly.

Those eyes asked him silently: _like what you see_?

The swallow in his throat and his uncomfortable shifting on the couch to alleviate pressure from his jeans was all she needed to know.

Jinx quickly fixed the position of her legs to spread out over the table, raising her stomach up to make her body a perfect line from her knees to her head. Then bent back down, each thrust revealing and hiding the light behind her. When the scene shifted, muting into a darker glow, her hands reached on either side of her waist to pull the leggings down. One leg at a time the purple and black stripes were pulled away to reveal slightly scarred, but still pale skin underneath. Her fingers brushed against the, caressing from her calf to the inside of her thigh. The girl _knew_ she was beautiful, sexy, and exotic—and she was not afraid to exploit that fact.

Was that an audible gulp she heard from her dear Wally?

The leggings were discarded much quicker—her own fingers were traitorously more impatient even though mentally she wanted to slow it down to get back at the speedster for his lap dance. Now only in her black, purple lace tinged underwear, she should feel vulnerable. But instead, it was oddly liberating and exciting, her heart throbbing with each pulsation of the music still grinding in the background.

Look, but don't touch.

A wicked smile spread over her lips as she cupped herself, moving her body towards him and up. It was clear that had they been allowed contact, her body would make him feel good. Not that she wasn't feeling a sort of good herself. Eyes locked onto his hungry gaze as she now knelt on the table towards him, feeling heat travel downwards.

This wasn't _fair_. He was supposed to be the one hungering and wanting—

Was the slow strip tease making her desires awaken too? Suddenly, she didn't care about getting revenge. Jinx just wanted to close to short distance between them, press her lips to those beautiful full ones, and let him do all the things he promised in that gaze.

Control, Jinx, don't you have a little bit of self control?

Fingers unclasped the bra and let her body escape from the confines, drawing a slight moan of desire from Wally. That sound traveled into her body, and god she could feel herself—-heat flooded in her cheeks.

She didn't want to _play_ anymore. All play and no work wasn't _rewarding_.

With a pout, Jinx crawled onto the couch, careful not to touch any part of him. Until pink light flashed and ripped away her last article of covering, his lips pressing themselves to her chest a moment after.

Because as much as she loved to play, as much as she loved to tease the beautiful boy and those sparkling eyes looking up her, as much as she denied all the silly things he teased her about—

—Jinx, who was the best thief of her class, had her heart and body stolen by the fastest, most endearing man alive.


End file.
